The present invention relates to a device for breaking open packaged rolls of coins.
This invention is useful for bank tellers, shop-keepers, cashiers and the like, who cannot afford to waste time making change for customers who almost invariably dislike waiting in lines at banks and check-out counters. Coin rolls are commonly opened by striking against the corner of a cash register or counter top which may be marred or otherwise damaged by this practice and, as hereinafter discussed, Applicant is not aware of any device especially adapted for breaking open coin rolls.
Although unrelated to devices for opening coin rolls, a 1900 Patent to Troxel U.S. Pat. No. 643,698 discloses a knife-edged blade fitted on to the edge of a bucket to be used for breaking or cutting ears of corn for feeding livestock. In 1977, U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,183 was issued to Cassier which does disclose a device for opening coin rolls, however, this opener consists of an L-shaped body 12 having an upright flange 16 of low profile which is constructed to fit between adjacent coins in the coin roll and thereby sever the coin roll wrapper to "open" the same as it is rolled along the narrow flange 16. Among the drawbacks of using this type of opener, are that substantial time and care is required to open the coin roll and also that there is a significant likelihood of cutting one's hand since the flange 16 must be thin enough to fit between adjacent coins.
Accordingly, the principal object of this invention is to provide a device for effectively opening a coin roll in one quick and easy motion and without risk of injury.